Cebo Rubusana
Cebo Rubusana is the child of unknown Ashanti parents and was recruited as a young child into the Morag Tong. Cebo Rubusana despite witnessing the spoiling of his father Dindi Komaniso during the truthing to decide the path of the Morag Tong in regards to Emblam would remain loyal to the Morag Tong and took a mission from his new second where he would be sent into the Kingdom of Kaabu to sow chaos in preparation for the eventual invasion of the Empire of Emblam. Vinlin Kylessar would lead a force of one hundred men from the Order of Sithis - including three speakers - towards the Kingdom of Songhei where they were to stop any interference against the leadership of Songhei as it was feared that the Morag Tong were going to deploy against Songhei now that they had switched sides. With the Songhei army having achieved several large victories the situation in Songhei was maintained to a certain extent but the covert missions of the Order of Sithis and the Morag Tong were going to come to ahead following the Songhei victory at the Battle of Tondibi. Following the Battle of Tondibi the Kingdom of Songhei had gained the upper hand against the Emblam forces attacking their front and it was in this moment that Cebo Rubusana would make his move against the royal family of the Kingdom of Songhei when he used his men to spark a large riot inside the capital of Gao and in order to put this down the king in the form of Askia Musa ordered most of the palace guard to intervene and when this happened the Morag Tong under Cebo made there attack on the palace. The attack on the palace would be noticed by Ai-Vinlin Kylessar of whom had miraculously survived the Assassins Skirmish at Gao, and realizing what was happening he would engage Cebo in a duel. While Cebo and Vinlin dueled the Morag Tong forces broke inside the palace grounds supported by Bukola Saraki and would massacre the Songhei royal family leaving the forces of Bukola Saraki to gain control of the palace. With the royal family murdered it was Cebo and Vinlin that were still fighting but as the Morag Tong got closer to the two fighting it was Cebo that would allow Vinlin to escape showing him mercy and apologizing for what he had helped happen in Songhei. Characteristics Personality History Early History Truthing of the Greenskin Main Article : Truthing of the Greenskin Aftermath of the Spoiling Cebo Rubusana despite witnessing the spoiling of his father Dindi Komaniso during the truthing to decide the path of the Morag Tong in regards to Emblam would remain loyal to the Morag Tong and took a mission from his new second where he would be sent into the Kingdom of Kaabu to sow chaos in preparation for the eventual invasion of the Empire of Emblam. Family Members Morag Tong.png|Dindi Komaniso - Adopted Father|link=Dindi Komaniso Relationships Morag Tong.png|Dindi Komaniso - Adopted Father|link=Dindi Komaniso Category:POV Character Category:Ashanti Category:People of Africanas Category:People Category:Human Category:House of Rubusana Category:Assassin Category:Dead